


The Last First Date

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Shinigami, KuroDai Weekend 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Shinigami!Kuroo takes Ghost!Daichi out on his last first date.For KuroDai Weekend 2017 Day 1: Spirits (Shinigami AU)





	The Last First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for KuroDai Weekend!!!
> 
> So, the only shinigami related knowledge I have is from Bleach, so the practices and ideas of spirit world and shinigamis came from that universe. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kuroo isn’t surprised to find the wandering soul in front of its grave.

It’s not uncommon for him to find his usual haunts there, standing over their once alive bodies, now buried deep, though not necessarily forgotten. He thinks it’s a coping mechanism of sorts. Maybe they find some comfort in knowing that once upon a time, they existed, even if the reminder of that is just a slab of smooth stone. Maybe it’s part of the process of accepting the inevitable –that one is already dead, soul unattached to the mortal world, and hence should move on.

He lets them be, most of the time. Kuroo understands -empathizes even- especially if the soul he’s supposed to send off are victims of untimely death. It’s been a long time that he’s been a Shinigami and has existed far longer than that as a spirit in the spirit world, but the feeling of mortal regret is still familiar, still the same.

Such was the case of the soul in front of him. He was supposed to have more years ahead of him, but a fatal accident took his life prematurely. He was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. He wonders if the spirit knows that, that his life was cut short when it wasn’t supposed to, but he easily dismisses the thought. 

The ghost standing in front of his own grave doesn’t have his shoulders hunched over, nor does he display a posture of self-pity or regret. He’s just simply looking on, like he’s contemplating. Kuroo looks through the semitransparent being and reads the name written on the gravestone- _Sawamura Daichi._

Well, Kuroo thinks. Maybe this would be easy. He takes a step forward with the intention of making himself known, when the it speaks up.

“You took your time,” the spirit, Sawamura, says in a light tone.

Kuroo falters for a moment, takes a sweeping glance at the surroundings before looking back at Sawamura when he confirmed that it’s just the two of them.

“You…you felt me?”

Sawamura turns around and faces Kuroo, and if his heart was actually still beating and he’s not completely made up of spirit particles, he’s sure that it would skip a beat. Sawamura is a good looking ghost of a guy. He has a kind looking face but it’s showing his confusion at Kuroo’s question.

“Uh…yeah? I mean, I felt your presence ever since you arrived. Was I not supposed to?” he asks, head tilted to the side.

Well, it’s not that he’s not supposed to, it’s just that it’s not common for spirits to sense the presence of shinigamis unless they choose to reveal themselves. Which usually happens when they speak up, and not before. Kuroo tells him as much.

“Oh, well, I hope I didn’t offend you or ruined your surprise or anything.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow in mild surprise. “I wasn’t planning on surprising you or anything.”

Sawamura only shrugs, then says “Well, what are you waiting for then? Aren’t you here to collect me?”

Kuroo blinks at the statement before a grin spreads out on his face. He closes the distance between them, and was delighted to find that he’s actually taller than Sawamura. “Not collect, per se. You may be short, but you aren’t exactly pocket size. You’re cute to be kept in one though.”

It’s funny, how Sawamura despite not having blood actually flow in his system anymore, turned red at Kuroo’s blatant flirting.

“The only thing stopping me from actually punching you, is because you have an actual sword and the scary thought that you might banish me to hell if I actually do.” Sawamura then huffs and crosses his arms in front of him. “Are shinigamis supposed to say that to the souls they should be guiding?”

Kuroo glances behind at the sword slung on his back and keeps the detail that even if Sawamura punches him, he won’t use his sword to hurt him nor will he send him to hell, because it’s not determined by the shinigami but the soul itself. He keeps his mouth shut in fear that Sawamura might make good on his promise. Instead, he answers, “Not all of them. I mean, it’s the first time I met you.”

Sawamura just shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “Whatever. So are you going to do it or not?”

“Do what?”

Sawamura looks at him incredulously. “Send me to heaven. Or hell. Or wherever souls are supposed to go. You’re a Shinigami, aren’t you?”

“Ahhh…right. Well, that depends.”

This seems to sober Sawamura up, as his expression smoothens as his arms fall down back to his side.

“Depends on what?” He asks softly, a small crease forming in between his eyebrows. He’s probably worried that he offended Kuroo somehow, and that he would deny him passage.

“Depends on whether you want to be taken now, or not yet.”

Sawamura blinks. “Wait… you mean I have choice?”

“When to be transported, yes.” Kuroo nods. “Although, it shouldn’t be longer than necessary. Souls are generally discouraged to linger too long in the mortal world. It could get unsafe. But, you’re given a… extension, if you still have to sort yourself out.”

“Oh…” Sawamura adopts a thoughtful look.

“Yeah… so, do you need more time? I can send you off now, if you’re good to go.” Truthfully though, Kuroo doesn’t want to send Sawamura off yet. He still wants to spend time with him here in the mortal world. It would be difficult to search for him at the spirit world. Besides, there aren’t a lot of prime date locations there, unlike here.

“Well, it’s not like I can go anywhere else, can I?” Sawamura says with a half-hearted shrug. “And to be completely honest, I expected more from this whole ‘being a wandering spirit’ thing.”

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow in amusement. “Why’d you say so?”

“I mostly thought I would be floating or appearing wherever I want, whenever I want. But I couldn’t do any of that and would still have to walk to get somewhere.” There’s a faint pout on his lips, like he’s really put off by that fact. It shouldn’t look cute on a grown ghost of a man such as Sawamura, but Kuroo found the display endearingly adorable.

“Well, is there somewhere you want to go? I can take you there if you like.” Kuroo offers before he can even stop himself. Sawamura actually looks at him in surprise, and it made him quite flustered. He doesn’t regret offering it though, because of the way Sawamura’s eyes twinkled at his suggestion.

“You’d really do that?”

Kuroo shrugs, before placing a hand on his chest. “I am always this kind.”

Sawamura bites his lower lip as he mulls over it, and Kuroo is decidedly distracted by the action, and he didn’t stop staring at it until Sawamura speaks again.

“Well, there’s somewhere I’ve always wanted to go…”

\----------

Turns out that Sawamura is a high maintenance kind of date. And by high, Kuroo means that they’re high up in the Tokyo Skytree, sitting crossed leg on top of the second observation deck, waiting for the sunset.

Sawamura told him about how he’s always wanted to go to Tokyo, but never got the chance to because there had always been something that happens back home in Miyagi. Although he almost had the chance to visit, way back when he was in high school. He played volleyball for the good part of it and had hoped to reach the National stage, but it was something that never came to fruition. Then university classes weren’t to be taken lightly, that despite being in the team, he couldn’t dedicate as much time to it as he did previously. After graduation, though, it had become a cycle of work, especially since he’d been thrust to the position of breadwinner for his family, since his father got ill.

“I mean, I don’t regret being there for my family. I don’t regret doing those things,” he says, looking at the sky with a wistful smile. “But if I’d known that I’ll die young, I might have actually took some time for myself to do the things I have always wanted.”

Before Kuroo can reply, Sawamura perks up and inches himself forward, amazement evident in the way his eyes widened. The sky had started its daily masterpiece of painting the heavens with warm, burnt orange as it gives way to the soft, calming blue of the night. Kuroo’s witnessed a variety of sunrise and sunsets before, but never had they been this kind of beautiful and memorable.

He gazes back at Sawamura and falls for the way the last rays of the sun give him an ethereal glow. He’s a beautiful soul, literally and figuratively. Kuroo’s gone on him, and he’ll turn the spirit world upside down to find Sawamura once he gets there.

They keep quiet until the last light of the sun disappeared on the horizon, the lights from the stars above and the artificial ones below, replacing it.

Sawamura still looks at it in awe. “Maybe I wasn’t meant to see all this when I was still alive,” he whispers.

He turns his head to look at Kuroo, and Kuroo takes a slow, deep breath to center himself, because the beautiful way Sawamura smiles at him made him feel like he’s floating.

“Thank you for taking me here. Thank you for letting me see this before I pass on.” His eyes are glistening from tears welling up on them, and Kuroo brushes off those that escaped with the back of his fingers.

“I hope I made your last date worthwhile.” He grins playfully, but there was something soft in the way he regards Sawamura.

Sawamura laughs, even as tears fall on his face, and he swipes at them as he says “This was a date? I don’t even know your name. I’m sorry for not asking you earlier.”

The shinigami shakes his head. “It’s alright. And my name’s Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Sawamura smiles again and cups one of Kuroo’s cheeks. “Thank you very much, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Kuroo squeezes the hand on his cheek and bows his head. “It had been my pleasure, Sawamura Daichi.”

Kuroo stands, and offers his hand to help Sawamura do the same.

“Are you ready now?” he asks, holding his sword in one hand. Sawamura only nods. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

“I know,” he replies with a soft smile. Kuroo then lift his sword, the hilt facing Sawamura.

“Until next time, Sawamura.”

“Yeah. Until next time, Kuroo.” He closes his eyes and feels a tap on his forehead, so soft it felt like a kiss, and then he disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they have their first date in the spirit world, followed by many other dates. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
